Confused Coworkers
by CSIsns
Summary: Gil's female coworkers are very confused. Takes place over a few weeks, unrealistic, but hey, it's fanfic!
1. Catherine

One – Catherine's turn

Catherine's earrings jangled as she moved her head around, looking in the mirror. She wanted to ask Grissom out, plain and simple. If she was going to do it she was going to be totally honest about it with herself, otherwise it might be a disaster.

She laughed to herself. Getting ready to ask him to dinner was hard enough, let alone actually getting ready for the dinner, providing he said yes. The earrings had to be perfect with the outfit, the hair pulled back just the right way to accent her face and clothing. Everything had to be great, and he hadn't even said yes to dinner. She hadn't even asked.

She climbed into her car and made sure she looked all right in the rearview mirror. Breathing a sigh of relief that she hadn't forgotten her keys because of the rush to find her earrings (they'd been on the dinner table for some reason), she started the car and carefully backed out of the driveway.

Traffic wasn't too bad, and she got to Grissom's home faster than usual. She pulled in front of his house and parked her car. After checking her hair and makeup one last time, she stepped out of the car and walked up to his doorstep confidently.

She knocked on the door once, a quick rap that she was sure he would hear. After a couple minutes when he hadn't come, she looked to make sure his car was there. Yes, it was there, and the living room light was on. She knocked again, louder this time. Finally he came to the door, but peered out through a crack.

"Hi, Catherine…what do you need?"

"Gil, I'd like to know if you want to go to dinner Thursday evening."

"As…?"

"As a date." She smiled at him.

"Catherine…I'm sorry." Grissom wasn't that great with telling people things, especially the truth as far as socializing went. "I've got…a date right now. I appreciate it…"

Catherine was surprised. Grissom was going out? Then of course, she was disappointed.

"Have fun, Gil." She had to be polite, disappointed as she may be.

He looked behind him into his house. "I will. I'll see you at work…you want to get lunch tomorrow?" He said this all very casually and in a rush, it seemed.

"That's alright, I've got things to do." Tomorrow was her day off; she thought he knew. Oh well… "Enjoy yourself tonight, Gil."

"Bye, Catherine."

"Bye." She turned around just as he shut the door quietly, and wondered all the way home who he was going out with.


	2. Sara

Two – Sara's turn

Sara had hoped for ages that Grissom would say yes to going out with her. Tonight just might be her night. She was going to ask him to go with her to a science museum in the middle of "Nowhere, Nevada" that she had found out about recently. They had an insect exhibit this week that she thought he might be interested in.

She left her apartment in anticipation of seeing Grissom, of possibly going out with him in the near future. If going to a museum counted as a date. But it didn't matter to her, as long as he said yes. Her fingers were crossed (in her mind at least) as she got into her car and drove to his place.

She got out of her car quickly and ran up the sidewalk to his door. For a moment, she stood there waiting for something. What, she didn't know, and nor did Gil's neighbors. Then she pressed his doorbell, which lit up at night. She liked that idea, and wondered if she could replace her own, though she lived in an apartment. Maybe they'd let her…her mind wandered until he opened the door and looked out through a small crack.

"Hi Grissom."

"Hi, Sara…" he was smiling but he looked a little confused.

"There's this bug exhibit at a museum a little way from Vegas coming up soon. Wanted to know if you'd come with me…"

His eyes lit up the minute she said bugs.

She continued. "On like, a date…" She looked uncomfortable saying those words, and even though he wasn't interested in her, he felt sorry for a moment.

"Sara, I'd go but I…have a date."

"Oh." She was very disappointed, but tried not to let it show. "When?"

"I'm going out with someone right now. I…hope it's long-term."

"Okay. Well…" She searched for the words and tried to look happy for him, though she was very upset at the time. "Good luck to you two…"

He smiled at her. "Thanks."

Sara smelled something sweet, rather floral coming from his house. She frowned naturally, trying to figure out what it was. "Sure…have a great time."

She climbed into her car and stopped to think for a few minutes. Who could he possibly be with? And why hadn't she or anyone else who worked with him noticed? It would be something new for him…so why was he acting so normal…?

She drove home.


	3. Sofia

Three – Sofia's turn

Sofia's hair was blond and long and accentuated her attractive face well. It didn't take much makeup or work for her to get herself ready; besides, she liked to look natural. It was easier and just seemed to work better for her. She'd been attracted to Grissom since Ecklie made her sort of evaluate him that first time…it was something she couldn't help. So she decided to act on it today.

She walked out of her house at a quick pace that could almost be considered a jog, and then she got into her car and started it up. She went to the gas station when she noticed that her car was in serious need of gasoline. Rolling her eyes at the prices per gallon, she handed fifteen dollars to the attendant. It paid for less than half of a tank.

Though frustrated, she started the car again and headed to Grissom's dwelling. Thinking 'dwelling' to herself instead of something simple like 'house' made her laugh out loud.

She stopped in front of his home and wondered for a moment whether she should pull into his driveway, park in front of his house by the sidewalk, or go across the street, where there was more room. She decided to park in front of his house, it would be easiest.

As she walked up to his door, she looked at the ground to avoid the sun's glare on the white houses nearby. When she reached the door, she knocked and he answered almost immediately.

"Sofia…?" His tone of voice implied "What do you need?"

"Grissom. You want to go to a café with me in a couple days? If you like cappuccino…" She smiled at him.

"I love cappuccino. You're talking about a date though, aren't you?" At this point, he wondered why his coworkers were flooding him with date requests. 'Only twice,' he thought, but it seemed like so much more.

She shifted and looked at him for a moment. "Of course."

"I'm really sorry. I have a date. I'd love to go but I'm seeing someone else right now."

"Alright. See you at work tomorrow."

"See you then, Sofia."

"See you, Grissom."

Grissom and Sofia walked away from the door in separate directions, him into his house and her away from his house, but both of them were wondering something.

Sofia wondered why Grissom suddenly seemed to have a social life, and who he could possibly be going out with. Why hadn't she noticed? She wasn't a bad CSI, she told herself. So why didn't she figure it out?

Grissom was wondering why all his female coworkers wanted to go somewhere with him. Sara's requests were nothing new. He wouldn't mind dating Catherine or Sofia, either, but why were they asking at the moment he actually had a date? He walked down his hall toward his bedroom, then shuddered at the thought that Mia might soon ask him out. 'Too young,' he thought.


	4. Heather's Turn

Four – Heather's Turn

**Author's note: Sorry to any readers who were looking forward to the end. I wasn't even sure, to be honest, who Grissom would go out with! I tried out many different endings and decided on this one because I like it best. And yes, it's the "Heather" you probably think it is.**

"Hello, Heather," said Grissom, sliding into a seat across from her and leaning toward her. "First, you look absolutely exquisite tonight, as usual, and second…it seems everyone has a radar – from the moment I was taken, there were three people that showed up at my door wanting to go somewhere with me."

Heather gave a slight smile and looked down at the table for a moment. "How original they would consider this," she said, motioning between her and Grissom to indicate she thought people would consider it unoriginal that they were dating. She brushed a strand of her long dark hair away from her eye. "Really, how many people have expected we would 'meet again,' so to speak?"

"I don't really know," Grissom responded thoughtfully. "I don't believe Sara ever met you, but Catherine did…"

"She asked you?" Heather asked with another hint of a smile.

Grissom gave a little laugh. "Yes…before I met you I might have said yes, too. But even after…" he paused. "Well, I couldn't bring myself to say yes to anyone but you." He took a sip of water and ice clinked loudly against the glass.

"And that's why we're together now," Heather replied.

The waitress sauntered over to their table. "Hello, I'm Louise, and here are your menus. Would you like to order your beverage or do you want to look at the menu for a moment?"

Grissom and Heather glanced at each other and shook their heads. "Black coffee," said Grissom.

Heather slightly raised an eyebrow. "Unsweetened tea. Could I have a lemon on the side?"

"Yes, ma'am," replied Louise, who walked away after tucking her list into her pocket.

"Well, should I tell them?" asked Grissom, referring to the three women who had asked him to go on some form of a date recently.

"Or should I?" said Heather with a slight laugh. "No, how about I go with you, though, when you do?"

**_Next chapter_: Time to Talk, Ladies**


	5. Time To Talk, Ladies

Chapter Five – Time To Talk, Ladies

Summary: The last chapter kind of ties it all up, and I wrote it to separate everything and get the ending right.

Heather and Grissom arrived at the little coffee shop about five minutes late. They had wanted to be a bit early, but traffic had wanted something else, apparently, so they were a few minutes late.

Catherine, Sara, and Sofia were all seated at a table with four chairs. They were talking about the different combinations of flavors in cappuccinos that they enjoyed, and laughter erupted when Sofia listed one particularly nasty combination.

Heather and Grissom walked over to the table and Grissom grabbed a chair from an empty table and sat so there was room for everyone. Catherine had started talking to Heather as if they were best friends, and didn't seem even half as upset as Sara did.

"I thought we could all come together and have some coffee, and since, coincidentally, you all asked me to go somewhere in the span of a few weeks…" Grissom stopped for a moment.

"We did?" Sofia asked, laughing. Catherine raised her eyebrows and laughed with her.

"Yes," Grissom said. "And I, um…turned you all down because she is my 'date.'" He put his hand on Heather's shoulder.

Sara opened her mouth, closed it, and opened it again. "Sorry…" she said. "But who is she?" Sofia, who had never met Heather either, nodded and smiled.

"I'm Heather," said Heather, reaching out to shake hands with the two women. "I apologize for not introducing myself earlier." She gave a smile.

"Why don't we all order some drinks now?" Grissom said, pulling out a notebook to jot down everyone's orders. After it was all done, they sat down and chatted amongst themselves for probably an hour, laughing and joking about just about anything.

"I'm really sorry, this has been great, but I have an appointment I can't miss," said Sofia, grabbing her purse.

"It's probably time we all go," said Grissom.

"Yeah," Catherine agreed.

They all started to stand up. "Hey, Nick!" called Catherine, who had spotted Nick at a table near them.

"It's a convention!" Nick said, laughing, when he saw his coworkers.

Finally, everyone but Catherine had left, and she was putting her stuff away when Nick walked up to her.

"Hey, uh, Cath, do you want to maybe meet later this week for dinner?" he asked.

"Nick, I really appreciate it…I'm sorry. I have plans with someone right now."


End file.
